Talk:Alissa Vincent
First Name of Chief Security Officer Vincent I have seen it spelled Alissa and Alyssa - does anyone know which is correct, or if a different form altogether is correct? Auguststorm1945 12:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Rank? Where is information on her rank obtained? (ie. Commander) In the film she was referred to as Chief Vincent; she referred to herself as "Chief of Security". The official website referred to her as "Chief Security Officer", and other sites promoting it referred to her as "security chief". It seems no matter what, her rank should be a combination of words "chief" and "security". :I believe it was mentioned specifically at some point - I'll see what I can do. Beyond that, however, you may note that Kyne is the "Chief Science Officer" and Brennan is the "Senior Medical Officer"; with the understanding that Vincent is the head of security, "Chief Security Officer" would be the natural rank and title. Also of note, Zach Hammond is labeled as the "Chief Security Officer" of the USG Kellion; one could make the logical assumption that C.E.C. would have such a rank on all vessels with a security detachment on board. Auguststorm1945 18:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Opps, I was editing my original comment when you edited. I was saying that my comment refers to the right panel where it says "Rank" and then "Commander", and that although she is effectively the commander of the unit/department, it doesn't mean that her rank is Commander, as "chief" doesn't equal "commander". I think the point you're trying to make is that her rank is indeed Chief Security Officer? I do agree with that, just not the "Commander" part on the right panel. Anyways, I probably should have just edited that instead of bring it up :p :Thank you for pointing it out! I hope you decide to make an account, too. Auguststorm1945 18:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Apperance in Extraction? It says that Vincent appears in Extraction leading a small security team. What Chapter is this? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 12:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've got an image, so is this Vincent? This is the scene most people tell me to look in so... Anyway, thanks, Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 17:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It looks like it to me, but it's not explicitely stated. The hair is a little darker, but a similar style. --LBCCCP 04:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that she isn´t Vincent because her hair isn´t red and the uniform is different.Elmatador0009 17:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hallucinations caused by Marker? Based on the talk of how when Alissa comes into contact with the Marker in Downfall, compared to its size in the game, is much larger. Is it possible that due to the Marker's influence, Alissa could have been imagining the markers size? Or was it's influence exaggerating it's initial size to everyone else? Another thing is how Necromorph's reacted to it. Is it possible that while Alissa was safe under it, she possibly hallucinated again, that it was the Marker, when in reality, she was protected by a stasis field of some kind? Some defense for the latter argument, is that the Marker possibly wanted Alissa to think it was safe to be near it, thus trying to get it to be with the Hive Mind again. Just throwing this out there. 12:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC)NZ Revivification? Alissa died in a very similar fashion to Frank Poole from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Both died via suffocation while drifting through the void, albeit in different circumstances. Seeing the influence the Space Odyssey books/movies has had on Dead Space (Markers similar to the monoliths, Isaac's surname possibly a reference to Arthur C. Clarke, author of the Space Odysseys, etc.), and the amazing medical technology of Dead Space's future (Ellie's eye replacement in 3), it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to think that Alissa could be revived for future iterations of Dead Space. Thoughts? --Spatsa (talk) 08:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC)